Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130623151242
Maduś ja co namniej raz w tygodniu słyszę "Jaka ty kiedyś byłaś inna~ mała, urocza, w różowej sukience i dwóch kucykach" *Shintarou gest* o: Jest jakiś specjalny czyściciel ale gdzieś mi zaginąl w akcji więc zastosuję twoją metode...soattnio dużo rzeczy mi ginie w akcji...np. zapięcie do roweru więc niczym McGaywer czy jak mu tam ogarnęłam sybstytut zapięcia czytaj mocną kłódkę i łańcuch xD Sorry że tak późno odpisuję, w gre sie wciągnęłam XD Walnęłam se moda do NBA i jadę Aomine XD ale serio...może to potęga sugestii ale: - gdy gram Kaijou Kise zawsze stoi jak ostatnia cipa i nigdy nje trafia x_x - Aomine tak samo...chociaż nawet jak gram w drużynie przeciwnej tak naprawde nic nje robi prócz szamotania się w szatańskich spazmach jakby miał owsiki w dupsku xD - Kuroko opanował tajemne dżutsu celnego rzucania do kosza - Kagami ciągle ładuje wsady -_- - Kasamatsu jest wszędzie~ serio xD - Takao ma taki wyskok że potrafi zrobić blok przed rzutem 220cm centera randomowej nje KNBowej drużyny o_o - nje ma Murasaka i Akasha -_- - Shintarou panoszy się na boisku ale nje mimo iż jest SG trafi co najwyżej z połowy boiska, nje z drugiego końca - Kiyoshi za każdym razem gdy rzuca się przewraca jakby w nocy ostro przecholował xD i to chyba tyle xD tsaaa....gimbaza i język angielski... "suck my dick" "come here bitch" "motherfucker" AH~ angielszczyzna na najwyższym poziomie ja nje mówię że jestem święta...czasem mi się wymsknie "asshole" lub coś podobnego ale raczej ładuję wszelkie Nope Dunno i inne takie ze slangu *MMO niszczy* pamiętam jak mieliśmy lekcję w całości po angliszu...wszyscy starali się jak najmniej gadać podczas gdy ja prowadziłam przemiłą konwersację z Teacherem obgadując pozostałych xD Soł soł sed xD Weź nie bądź dla siebie taka krytyczna. Czekam, czekam~~ Twe talenta niezliczone opiewa sława, kiedy ja nadal bazgrolę w zeszytach jakieś randomowe łoczy/ptaszki/winogrona/ koty/lilie tygrysie/KANJI itd... Ach, ja kiedyś wygrywałam konkursy na plakaty WOŚP, szopkę i coś tam jeszcze, czyli do całkowitej dupy nie jestem... Za to nagrody były do chrzanu :< Maduś uwierzysz w fakt że w podtsawówce nje wygrałam w ani jednym konkursie plastycznym bo zawsze przeganiały mnie kujonice z "Najlepszej Klasy w Szkole" ze swoimi patyczakami...a ich postacie na wózkach inwalidzkich do tej pory mi się śnią po nocach jako najgorsze koszmary *to wyglądało jak tanie porno x_x* Ja sie w rysowanie wciągnęłam bo w tym czasie byłam w depresji *sprawy rodzinne* i właśnie rysunek i anime mnie z tego doła wyciągneły...potem w tym zostałam a teraz rysuję pół na pół: z jednej strony dla jakiegoś takiego swojego chilla, a z drugiej strony dla tego że "mam jakiś tam talent więc to robię"...poza tym jakaś tam mała presja....jakbym nagle powiedziała "Kończę z rysowaniem" to wszyscy by zrobili takie WTF i do końca życia by mnie katowali że "zmarnowałam ogromny potencjał" więc wiesz xD Swoją rozprawkę zakończę podsumowaniem: Lubię rysować, daje mi to jakąś tam satysfakcje, ale jednocześnie nie raz miałam ochotę wszystko spalić na stosie bo po prostu robiłam to bo ulegałam presji a nie dlatego że chciałam...Nie lubię zleceń, nie lubię konkursów tematycznych...nie lubię być uwiązana po prostu xD Rysuję wtedy gdy mam czas i ochotę a nie wtedy gdy ktoś mi karze. Desu~ xD Maduś...może nje masz talentu do rysunku ale pomyśl: ty umisz upiec dobre ciacho a ja mogę co najwyżej spalić dom lub spalić budyń XD ten kto jest najlepszy we wszystkim jest najlepszy w niczym *pacza na Akasha* *szykuj się na epic zwierzenie* Ja okres dostałam w drugim semestrze piątej klasy podstawówki..moja reakcja rano to był epicki brecht xD a teraz cierpie bo w cholere krwawię i ogólnie jestem bez życia w te dni xD ale moja classmate była genialna: JA NIE BĘDĘ MIEĆ OKRESU BO NIE CHCĘ I NIE BĘDĘ MIAŁA....do tej pory mam z tego bombę i za każdym razem jak siedzi na ławce za niedysponowanie to jej to wypominam xD -_______________________________________________- musiałaś wspomnieć o tych czopkach? musiałaś prawda? xD Nje ma to jak mieć pierwszego anala z czopkiem *shintarou gest* wiesz jakby mnie uwiązać + pożyczyć gorset ortopedyczny od babuni to też jestem płaska jak deska do prasowania xD znaczy nie....wyglądam trochę jak taki Pudzian bo jednak trochę cycki odstają xD tyle osób mówiło bym zrobiła żeński cosplay....żeński...cosplay...nje będę świecić dupą i cyckami poza tym nje mam uber uroczej mangowej figury -_- widzialam to xDDD btw ostatnio znajoma zaczęła nawijać o fryzach z KNB i nagle nie pamiętam jak ogarnęłam challenge accepted i teraz mam sobie zrobić fotki w różnych uczesaniach z knb...ale nje wszystkie się da x_x przecież nje zapuszczę kudłów na Mukkuna ani nje wygolę się na Aomine x_x i tak będzie z tego polewa XD już trzy fryzy ogarnęłam dzisiaj xD jeszcze dobiję z 6 i zbiję to w jedno lub coś xD noooom....to jest pierwsza VN w której postacie oddychają...nigdy wcześniej się z czymś takim nie spotkałam a trochę siedzę w temacie o: fajnie są mecze toczone ale jednak za mało sie robi....wolę właśnie takie nba gdzie sie steruje a nje tylko na pałę klika ale te chibisy *-* brakuje mi tylko Yosen i Rakuzan do szczęścia *-* *unika ciosu stołem* *przytula biedną Mad* ale przecież moze być zarówno boku jak i ore dla faceta ne? to chyba od akcentu czy gwary zależy....nje wiem o_o *daje Maduś batona do buźki i delikatnie kładzie ją na łebku Akachina* ^o^ tsaaak zawsze niby seme jest pierwszy a drugi uke....ale nie każdy sie do tego stosuje~ MuraShin....to brzmi jak imię dla syna xD albo *Shin's weird mind* Murasakishi~~ czyli Akashi pofarbowany na fioletowo XD Mitobe nie ma seiyuu...znaczy ktoś tam sapał w Kiseki no Shiai ale chyba tylko to....*i tak najbardziej lubi Mitobe z całego teamu Seirin* .....*zapala sie lampka alarmowa* "Mitobe is the eldest son in a really big family, with a lot of brothers and sisters." '''....Centerzy mają coś do siebie...wyczuwam spisek o_o Tak, Namikawa do Reo *-* Amaichin jako Kotarou? Mad jesteś geniuszem gdyby nje '''pewne okoliczności teraz bym się do ciebie darła "Marry me NOW!" xD Sugiyama ta charakterystyczny głos i przezabawny angielski akcent ale i tak pierwsze co mi przychodzi na myśl to ten emol z anime o oczojebym dresie xO Mogliby gdzieś wcinąć seiyuu Rina ale specjalnie nie ma komu dać ten głos...może Kensuke? o.o Weź ja chcę obczaić tę pierdykniętą trenerkę Yosen XD a Liu mógłby przemówić głosem Lau bo mi go masakrycznie przypomina xD powinno być "zwalenie psychy level KNB" Poznam co to jest życie na krawędzi...pójdę jutro w okularach do szkoły *zerówki z antyrefleksem do kompa* jak Lebioda mnie zobaczy zacznie sie drzeć "SHIN-CHAN" -_-'' nje lubię chodzić w okularach bo mój błednik wtedy świruje XD jak np. czymś rzucam do muszę stanąć nieco z lewej by trafić nie zabijając jakiegoś randoma xD Nisemonogatari i te słynne podteksty...twórcy pewnie się inspirowali randomowym polskim gimbazjum xD Co ty masz z tym ore? ore pole ~ może ci trzeba wyjechać i polę poorać? c: *jest świadoma tego że przez ten tekst może sie zakończyć jej marna egdyztencja*